1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage processing device to which plural storage media each storing system information can be connected, and also relates to a program executed in the storage processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, storage processing devices referred to as network attached storage (NAS) devices has become somewhat prevalent. The NAS device has plural hard disk drives and is capable of storing various kinds of content data such as video and audio in the hard disk drives. Immediately after the reception of a request for a content data from a terminal device via a network, the NAS device transmits the requested content data to the terminal device via the network. Then, the received content data is reproduced in the terminal device.
The plural hard disk drives of the NAS device store their operating systems, respectively. When the power is supplied to the NAS device, it selects one of the hard disk drives as a boot drive, and then boots up the operating system stored in the boot drive thus selected.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-100827 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-49487 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) disclose boot drive selection methods.
According to those Patent Documents, some of the NAS devices are so constructed that plural removable hard disks can be connected thereto. Such removable hard disks as connected to the NAS device are sometimes connected to a device other than to the NAS device and used along with the device. For this reason, an operating system fit for the NAS device is not necessarily stored in every removable hard disk. Accordingly, the NAS device needs to properly select an operable boot drive.
With the boot drive selection method described in Patent Document 1, however, the boot drive is selected in accordance with a switching operation performed by the user. The method involves the user operation and is thus troublesome. Moreover, with the boot drive selection method described in Patent Document 2, the boot drive is automatically switched to another drive when an abnormality occurs in the boot drive or a program written therein, in the middle of boot processing of the system. However, this boot drive selection method is not a proper boot drive selection method for booting up a proper operating system fit for the NAS device. In consideration of the aforementioned problem, the object of this invention is to provide a storage processing device and a program, which are capable of properly selecting a boot drive.